


Petite reine

by Incarnam



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Dubcon Kissing, F/M, Gen, Identity Issues, Mildly Dubious Consent, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post - A Feast for Crows, Pseudo-Incest, Underage Kissing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incarnam/pseuds/Incarnam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alayne Stone va rendre visite à son père. Sansa Stark va tuer son geôlier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petite reine

 

La lame est lourde dans son poing. Elle dégage un froid qui s'infiltre dans ses os jusqu'à son regard. Le gris de ses yeux brille à la lumière des torche, aiguisé, pointu. Son visage est impassible. Elle baisse les paupières, cachant ses pupilles qui pourraient la trahir. Les longs pans de son manteau d'hiver filent derrière elle, suivant ses pas légers, dissimulant le poignard. La comédie est jouée à la perfection.

 

Alayne Stone va rendre visite à son père. Sansa Stark va tuer son geôlier.

 

Les couloirs des Eryes se vident. Un serviteur allume les dernières torches des appartements du Protecteur. Son ombre danse contre les murs, exposant le moindre de ses mouvements. La bâtarde le dépasse. Son ombre se fige. Sent-il le froid qui la suit ? Sent-il l'hiver qu'elle garde serré au creux de sa main ?

 

L'hiver vient.

 

L'enfant frappe à la porte avec une douceur calculée. Puis elle remue son visage, cherchant en elle comment sourire, comment paraître aimable, comment être la damoiselle qu'elle fut jadis. Les enseignements de Septa Mordane lui reviennent. Elle aimerai rire de leur inutilité. Les politesses dont elle se régalait sont désormais désuètes, l'étiquette une immense tromperie, les manières un tour d'histrion.

 

La porte s'ouvre. Petyr Baelish, Lord protecteur du Val, se tient devant elle. Ses yeux rieurs la transpercent, la dépouillent de ses atours et de ses ruses, l'exposant à sa merci.

 

« Alayne ». Sa voix est caressante. Elle voudrait se lover contre lui et chercher le réconfort bienvenu d'un corps chaud contre le sien trop froid. Encore un de ses tours. Elle le sait. Il ne fait que se jouer d'elle, exploitant la moindre de ses faiblesses, s'infiltrant dans les fissures les plus minuscules de sa carapace, y semant noirceur et désolation.

 

Elle pénètre à sa suite. Il fait chaud. Le feu ronfle, vigoureux, dans l'âtre. Sa main se fait moite contre le manche du poignard. Elle inspire une grande bouffée d'air. Ses paupières se closent un instant. Sous elles, la glace de ses yeux vacille sans craquer.

 

Son parfum est partout, un mélange étrange de tilleul, de parchemin et de souffre. Il lui convient à la perfection, pure essence de _lui_.

 

Littlefinger referme la porte et s'approche d'elle. « Ne te découvres-tu pas ? Il fait chaud ici, ma douce ». Sa main s'aventure sur le col de son manteau, puis glisse sur ses épaules. L'enfant frissonne. Son odeur est trop forte. Elle semble l'entourer, la percer à jour. Ravalant un sanglot nauséeux, elle lui fait face. « J'ai froid, père, j'ai toujours froid. Toujours. »

 

Il lui sourit à nouveau, miel et lait et douceur et souffre (encore ce souffre, partout, partout, entêtant, lui faisant tourner la tête). « Mon Alayne … ma petite poupée de glace … l'hiver vient, sais-tu ? Es-tu heureuse de l'apprendre ? Les corbeaux apportent de noires nouvelles. On parle d'un froid éternel. D'au delà du Mur surgirait notre perte, des êtres nés des plaintes du vent qui ne peuvent mourir. » Il vient caresser son visage. « Alors, ma petite louve, es-tu heureuse ? Bientôt, Winterfell sera à toi, au milieu du chaos et de la mort. Tu feras une reine magnifique. Sansa la Tranquille, l'enfant au cœur de pierre, régnant sur le dernier havre de paix des Sept Royaumes ». Ses doigts descendent le long de son bras. Elle sent la lame qui lui échappe et se perd dans ses mots. « Tu feras du château vide un lieu de vie. Tu pourras balayer les fantômes, chasser les âmes en peines. Qui pourrait te résister ? » Il glisse sa main sous le manteau et vient rencontrer la sienne. « Moi ? J'y peine. Oh Alayne, oh ma Sansa. Je peine à chaque instant à ne point m'agenouiller devant ta beauté. Et je sais que tu sauras faire bon usage de mes enseignements. Mais pour l'instant, enfant, je suis le maître en ma demeure. Ne te méprend pas. Le jeu des trônes se joue sans toi. » Il détache doucement la lame de son poing puis la révèle à la lumière. Enfin, avec une lenteur infinie, il place le poignard contre la gorge de son élève.

 

Alayne Stone est pétrifiée par la peur. Sansa Stark se dresse avec défiance.

 

Littlefinger la mesure du regard, s'abreuvant de ses réactions. Il savait. Bien sûr. Comment avait-elle pu croire le duper, lui, le maître du jeu, le meneur sans merci ? Elle se sent idiote, infantile. Elle veut se montrer brave, mais la lame mord son cou, la dissuadant de s'avancer. Le sang perle, glisse le long de l'arme pour venir teinter la main de Baelish. Elle baisse les yeux. 

 

« Alayne, ma douce, tu ne voudrais pas te blesser … une si jolie fille, si gentille … allons, allons » murmure-t-il. Sa voix est chantante. L'enfant se laisse bercer. La lame quitte sa peau. « Tu es la seule à qui je puisse pardonner si aisément. Viens, viens m'embrasser ».

 

Qui d'Alayne Stone ou de Sansa Stark fait le premier pas, nul ne le sait.

 

Elle rencontre ses lèvres avec les siennes, chaste dans son baiser, les bras figés le long du corps. Littlefinger grogne, tombant le masque de noblesse qu'il aime à afficher. Ses mains enserrent le cou gracile de son élève, pressant la plaie pour en faire jaillir le sang. Sa bouche est pressante et toujours aussi envoûtante. Elle veux s'y perdre. Il mord et embrasse en même temps, son désir évident pour le jeune corps pressé contre le sien par la force de son étreinte. 

 

Elle – Sansa plus qu'Alayne – se régale.

 

Le son cristallin de la lame tombant par terre les secoue. Ils se détachent, reprennent leurs souffles, rajuste leurs expressions : aimable pour lui, secrètement haineuse pour elle.

 

Elle est Sansa en ce moment, la louve endurcie par les épreuves, la fillette au cœur de pierre. Elle le veut et brûle, brûle malgré la glace qui l'habite. Elle veut le consumer, le dévorer. Dans ses reins la chaleur est intense. Nouvelle. Inconnue. Mais elle le hait tout autant. 

 

Littlefinger a remis son sourire. « Il est temps d'aller te coucher, ma douce Alayne ». Il la guide jusqu'à la porte, sa main plus basse que convenance dans le dos de sa fille. « Plus de révoltes. Juste des rêves, enfant. »

 

C'est Alayne Stone qui regagne le couloir et se dirige vers ses appartements. Ses pas sont timides. Une excellente mise en scène.

 

Une fois enfouie sous ses couvertures, les yeux de l'enfant s'éteignent. Cette nuit-là, elle rêve de loups et de neige, de morts et de batailles. Et de Petyr, de son corps si chaud, de son odeur de souffre et du goût que son sang aurait, étalé sur ses mains devant son cadavre fumant.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Petit travail d'écriture fait pour passer le temps. Merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
